


Anonymia

by lala_pipo



Category: SHINee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anonymous Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 14:32:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7896304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lala_pipo/pseuds/lala_pipo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Faceless bodies moving in darkened rooms, sweat rolling down heated skin, low moans echoing from wood paneled walls, air so thick that it makes breathing hard, foreign hands lightly touching, wordlessly asking for permission to continue their journey. It’s a secret world, a place where social rules are put on hold. It anonymous, it’s mysterious, and it’s all so tempting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anonymia

 

 

**F** aceless bodies moving in darkened rooms, sweat rolling down heated skin, low moans echoing from wood paneled walls, air so thick that it makes breathing hard, foreign hands lightly touching, wordlessly asking for permission to continue their journey. It’s a secret world, a place where social rules are put on hold. It’s anonymous, it’s mysterious, and it’s all so very tempting.

Jonghyun rests on a laid out futon, nothing but a white cotton towel covering his private parts. It’s bound together on the left side of his hips as a sign for his preferred position. It only takes a few minutes before he feels a hand roaming his calf and up to his inner thigh, the light of a cell phone screen first aimed at his towel and then up at his face. He blinks, eyes hurting from the sudden brightness. Thankfully the light goes as quickly as it has come and Jonghyun feels a hand moving beneath his towel, grabbing his limp cock, holding it in a loose grip.

He reaches out for his own phone then, turning on the screen to take a quick glance at the stranger kneeling next to him, an older man with a protruding belly and chest hair appearing in his field of view.

_It’s not him_ , he notices instantly and pushes the hand away with a hushed but determined _‘No’_ , the figure moving away from him without uttering a single word. His heart sinks, fingers feeling the soft material beneath his fingertips. Jonghyun never knows for sure if he will come, never knows if he gets to feel Adonis’ body above him, inside of him.

_Adonis_ is not his real name, it’s only a nickname Jonghyun has given him after the second time they encountered each other here. He doesn’t know anything about Adonis, not his real name, not his age, not his occupation, not his background… _nothing_. All he knows is that he usually comes here every Thursday evening, that his hair smells of gasoline, and that he _tops_.

Jonghyun still remembers the first time they have met in this sauna, the facility hidden in a narrow alley in Jongno district which is famous for its gay clubs and bars. It had only been Jonghyun’s third time in this sort of establishment by then, and the thrill of anonymity and public sex in a sheltered environment had made him come back again after his first visit.

Saunas have become a popular place for mostly elderly business men who give the impression of leading a happy family life with a wife and children only to engage in anonymous, consensual sex with men during their lunch break. Behind the inconspicuous, black tinted entrance doors they could live out their fantasies without being judged or stigmatized by society. Jonghyun isn’t an elderly business man, but for a short period of time he fancied the idea of being fucked by one. However, his short spanned preference for married men changed when he casted the light of his cell phone screen at Adonis one day, a face shaped like it was carved out of the most expensive marble looking straight down at him.

Just the thought of the unknown man makes Jonghyun’s insides curl, and he bites his lower lip, his bottom shifting impatiently over the futon. He hears the wet sound of a man giving a blowjob to another nearby, and the smacking of balls against butt cheeks. The rest area reeks of sex; a mix of old sweat, semen, and the artificial smell of condoms. The only source of light comes from the hallway, which is sealed off by a plaid, heavy curtain. The light isn’t bright enough to touch the hinder part of the room, leaving Jonghyun’s body covered by complete darkness. Ever since their first encounter six weeks ago Jonghyun has sought out the same spot, in the same heated room, at the same hour every week. Engaging in sex with Adonis has become part of his weekly routine, something he looks forward to every time.

It takes another fifteen minutes and three more rejections before he feels someone lie down beside him, a finger stroking along his shoulder and down his arm, fingernail scratching lightly at his skin. Jonghyun already wants to reach out for his cell phone when a huskily whispered _‘Hey’_ is breathed into his ear, the voice automatically making his dick twitch in anticipation.

He’s finally here.

Goosebumps form on his skin as Adonis runs his nose along his neck, breathing him in deeply. Strands of hair brush along his cheek and Jonghyun catches the beguiling familiarity of gasoline, making him wonder what kind of life the man next to him might lead. A skillful hand finds its way down to his hips and unfastens the towel before fingers close around him, giving him a few tentative strokes. His cock reacts immediately and blood flows from his brain down to his loins. He feels himself slowly swelling up, skin stretching, his flesh pressing against the man’s palm, a pleasant feeling pulling at his lower stomach.

His hand finds its way into the other’s hair, the sides trimmed and the top hair reaching down to his ears. It is either black or a dark brown, Jonghyun hasn’t been able to tell from seeing the other only in the light casted from his cell phone the first time they’ve met. Lips wander over his neck and down to his left nipple, tongue playfully swiping over it. The breath which is blown over it after a few teasing licks hardens the sensitive flesh and soon a mouth closes around it, first nibbling and then sucking on it. A soundless moan falls from Jonghyun’s lips, the hand in the man’s hair trying to pull the other even closer to his chest.

Adonis’ hand rubs him a little faster now and Jonghyun arches his back, his free hand groping in the dark until it reaches a well-trained chest. He feels every defined muscle under his fingers, senses the movements of them beneath the skin as he wanders down to untie the other’s towel, letting it slide to the ground. A nest of trimmed hair awaits him, leading down to a nicely shaped half-hard penis. He smears precum around his thumb as he runs it around the head, spreading it to make his hand run smoother along the other’s shaft.

Jonghyun blocks out the noises around them, and tries to forget where he is. What he is doing is ethically questionable, but he enjoys the freedom this place brings. There is no need for false courtesies, no need for forced conversations. It’s straight up sex with no obligations. He can come and go as he pleases, can do whatever he wants, and everything is covered beneath the mist of anonymity, a well-kept secret behind closed doors.

In here it doesn’t matter that he’s a school dropout who was born into a broken family. No one cares that he grew up with low self-esteem, because he was always told that he wasn’t good enough for anything. No one cares about the scars on his upper thighs as a result from a dark time in his youth when he was not able to relieve his pain and frustration in a healthier way, or his lack of height, which apparently makes him seem less attractive to people in the outside world.

There are no questions asked and no explanations needed.

Whenever he visits this establishment it feels like he passes through a metamorphosis. He sheds all his self-doubts and leaves them at the door, his confidence level raising with every longing look that is sent his way when he washes himself thoroughly in the shower room before he vanishes into the dimmed rest area at the end of the hallway. There is something about this place that makes him feel alive, makes him feel wanted and desired.

Jonghyun rolls onto his side to press himself against the other’s body, wanting to feel the hardness of muscles against his trembling skin. The hand which had previously played with Jonghyun’s cock now finds its way to his thigh, strokes over his scars without a word and circles around it, lifting and pulling the leg to place it over the man’s hip. They are closer now, erections brushing against each other, and hands aimlessly wandering over warm skin.

The man strokes his sides and firmly grabs his butt, Jonghyun faintly groaning against the other’s cheek. Usually kisses aren’t shared between visitors, but Jonghyun doesn’t pull his head away when plump lips wander along his cheek in search for his. He gives in, invites the man into his mouth, a tongue lazily sliding against his, tasting like peppermint and sin. Adonis rolls them over then, and Jonghyun naturally spreads his legs, arms slinging around the other’s neck, fingers cruising through the short hair above the other’s neck. He’s not sure what makes him so interested in Adonis, maybe it’s the mysterious aura that surrounds him, or the fact that someone as good-looking as him would probably never pay any attention to Jonghyun in real life.

They move against each other, slow, tentative, and testing, the hardness of the other’s cock against his own making Jonghyun’s mind tumble into the gutter. He enjoys the closeness, the friction between his legs, the weight pressing down onto his body, the breath ghosting over his cheek. It’s a turmoil of sensations and Jonghyun dwells in it, his mouth close to the other’s ear, moans leaving his lips in a volume that can only be heard by the man above him.

When Adonis sits up and the rustling of plastic can be heard soon afterwards, a wave of endorphins rattles through Jonghyun’s body, his legs automatically spreading further, eagerly awaiting the things to come. One doesn’t visit a gay sauna for extensive foreplay, it’s the sweet pain that mixes with the pleasure one feels at the first intrusion. Jonghyun always comes prepared, always fingers himself with lube before coming here, knowing all too well that men who visit this place have no interest in making their receiving partners as comfortable as possible beforehand. It costs too much time, and time is something no one seems to have these days.

A hand pushes slightly at his thigh and Jonghyun understands without it being said out loud. He turns around on his stomach, hearing the cap of a lube bottle being opened, two cold, wet fingers finding their way to his entrance, encircling it, but not pushing against it. His face is turned to the side, cheek resting against the soft surface, palms placed next to him. Heart pumping in his chest, erection pressed against his stomach, ears concentrated on every sound coming from behind him, Jonghyun stays still and tries to breathe calmly. When the man behind him presses his hand on his lower back, he forces himself to relax, feeling the tip of the other’s erection against his skin, slowly pushing inside.

Jonghyun loves the first stretch, he always has. The sweet pain of steadily being widened, a slick cock filling him up inch by inch until it’s fully settled inside of him. It’s an intoxicating feeling, fingers gripping the sheets, mouth falling open, a low moan leaving his lips. When Adonis is completely inside, Jonghyun feels the other lie down on him, lips kissing his nape, sending sparks down his spine. He moves slowly in the beginning, making them both get used to the feeling.

Even though he doesn’t know anything about the stranger behind him, Jonghyun feels connected to him. Be it because both of them come to a shabby gay sauna in a small alley every week, or because they lower the average age of the visitors. He often wonders whether he would be able to recognize the other if he crossed him on the street in broad daylight, wonders whether he would still think of him as an attractive man who resembles his idea of a Greek mythological figure, and most of all he wonders whether the guy would even cast him a second glance if he saw him walking around in his baggy clothes. Clothes he wears to cover the leanness of his body.

Soon hands grip his hips and pull him up, Jonghyun steadying himself on his elbows, adjusting to the new position. The feeling is better like this, the intrusion more intense, the thrust easier to carry out. One hand holds him by the hip while the short fingernails of the other dig into his lower back, drawing an undefined pattern. Jonghyun hears the other pant behind him, loses himself in the sound of the deep voice, head hanging between his shoulders.

He’s almost in a state of trance when the light of a cell phone brightens the corner of the room all of a sudden; shades of yellow and orange dancing over his skin. He turns his head in bewilderment, seeing a man around his own age sit in the shadow on the futon next to them, hand under his towel, moving it idly. Jonghyun gets even harder when the man brushes the towel aside, revealing a thick cock which is above average, his eyes quickly memorizing all the details in the dim light.

It’s not unusual to have bystanders around, and Jonghyun doesn’t mind much as long as they stay in their voyeuristic role, and not try to intervene or participate. The screen stays lit and Jonghyun’s eyes remain fixed on the man next to him, watching him jerk off to the sight of two strangers fucking.

The thrusts into him speed up now, and Jonghyun loses focus, eyes falling shut to concentrate on the feeling inside of him. He starts touching himself then, fingernails scratching over his shoulder blades, his back arching in response. The slapping of wet skin mixes with quiet moans and Jonghyun’s lowers himself down onto his elbow, shifting over the futon with every push. Jonghyun already imagines coming in this position when Adonis lets go of him and turns him on his back like he weighs nothing but a few pounds.

His breath hitches when his hooded eyes meet the man’s big round ones above him, lust and arousal visible in them. Strands of hair cling to his forehead, lips plump and glistening, neck and chest flushed, muscles flexing. He’s as beautiful and arousing as Jonghyun remembers him to be. He reaches out to sprawl his fingers out on the prominent chest muscles, feeling a hard nub beneath his thumb.

He’s not been given enough time to enjoy the other’s body at least in dimness when the light of the cell phone is turned off, closely followed by a loud grunt audible next to them. Apparently their visitor has reached his climax and prefers to go back to being anonymous, leaving Jonghyun with the wish to turn the light back on. When his eyes close again, he pictures Adonis in front of his inner eye, tries to imagine the look on his face while he’s moving inside of him. The other pushes his thighs down almost painfully while thrusting into him, every stroke sending a new bundle of sensations to his cock. One hand loosens its hold on his thigh and searchingly wanders over his body until it finds Jonghyun’s, pulling it down to his crotch, signalizing him to touch himself. Immediately Jonghyun palms his throbbing cock obligingly, adapting the rhythm of his strokes to the thrusting motion of the man in front of him.

His orgasm nears quickly, body too overstimulated to last much longer. The images in his head, the strong grip on his thighs, the straining fullness in his ass, and the pulling in his abdomen get him off in less than three minutes, his hips bucking up when he comes undone, a long, deep moan leaving his lips when he feels himself fall over the edge, small satisfying electric shocks rippling through his body.

The man above him halts in his movements, caresses his thighs while semen dribbles down his shaft and hand, splattering in warm spurts onto his heaving stomach. He strokes himself lazily a few more times, lets his cock slap against his belly, and sinks into a moment of complete satisfaction. His skin feels wet and sticky and his heartbeat pounds in his chest, a feeling of dizziness washing over him.

When Adonis starts moving again, and leans down to encircle his shoulders with his arms, Jonghyun feels exhausted, his energy level barely moving above point zero. His hands hold onto the other’s sides, nails digging deep into the skin as the thrusting gets more uncontrolled by the minute. Low moans reach his ear, and he clings to the man above him as the other bites into his neck when he comes, frantically riding out his climax, Jonghyun pressing his lips together due to the pressure in his abdomen.

The figure above him slumps down onto him, and Jonghyun can feel the strong beat of his heart pumping against his chest. As hot as he feels he enjoys the weight of the motionless lump on him, savors the feeling of the half-hard dick still inside of him. Soft kisses are first placed against his collarbones, and then against his neck and cheek, a small smile tugging at the corner of Jonghyun’s lips.

He assumes that it’s the other’s way of saying _‘thank you, I enjoyed it, let’s do this again’_ , because he always kisses the same spots every week, always ends their encounters with this unexpectedly sweet gesture, making Jonghyun feel appreciated at least for a few seconds in his life. He is sure that a guy like his Adonis shouldn’t visit a filthy place like this, he’s too handsome and seems like a gentle soul. However, one shouldn’t judge a book by its cover and Jonghyun doesn’t know what kind of baggage the other one is carrying around. Maybe he has his own insecurities hidden behind this firm body of muscles. A generation of people who are brought up by modern technology, and spend their lives hidden behind computers and cell phones seem to be downright predestinated to look for something real, for something to touch in the most uncommon places, to make them feel something again.

All Jonghyun hears is a soft whispered _‘Bye’_ close to his ear before a last tender kiss is placed onto his lips. The man pulls out of him then and leaves Jonghyun behind without saying another word. He only sees his tall silhouette from his position on the floor as Adonis reaches the curtain at the other end of the room and pushes it aside to disappear seconds later.

Jonghyun stays for a little longer, wanting to give the other some time to shower, get dressed and leave. It’s an unspoken rule to keep the anonymity between visitors intact and it gives Jonghyun some time to fully come down from his high. The room has fallen silent around him and he wonders if he’s the only man left in here. He has no idea how long he will come back to this facility every week, how long he will engage in sex with a stranger in a public place whose name he doesn’t even know.

Times stops when he’s here, and for at least an hour every week Jonghyun can unwind. For an hour he can forget the struggles of real life, can forget his underpaid job, can forget his family, and can forget the pitifulness of his existence. It’s easy to blank out reality when one lies down naked in the warm darkness of an unknown world, and one’s senses are focused on nothing but the achievement of pleasure.

After a while he decides to get up, wraps the towel back around his hips, and heads to the curtain, his eyes blinded by the flickering orange light that awaits him behind it. The way to the showers is short, and he wastes no time to move under one of the shower heads, pushing the silvery button on the wall until hot water pours down onto him. He’s not alone in the shower room, two elderly gentlemen ogling him, but he ignores them, and squeezes some soap from the dispenser on the wall into his hands. He rinses off sweat, sperm, lube, and saliva of his body, the heat gradually relaxing his muscles.

When he’s done he walks back to the changing room, gets his clothes from the locker, and dresses quietly. Black sweatpants and an oversized sweater find their way onto his body before he places a blue baseball cap onto his wet blond hair, puts on his worn out sneakers, and grabs his bag. He throws the towel into a huge hamper next to the door before he leaves the room, making a bee-line for the exit.

Even though he loves coming to this place, leaving it again always makes him feel uncomfortable. It feels like leaving the apartment of a one-night stand the morning after. So he pulls the cap a little lower into his face, almost bumping into someone when he wants to exit the building. He mumbles a quick _‘thanks’_ when that someone holds the door open for him, and he slips outside, one hand stuffed into the pocket of his sweatpants, the other one holding onto his shouldered sports bag.

Swiftly marching down the road in the evening light he enters the next subway station, and starts jogging when he sees that the next train into his direction arrives in a minute. He reaches it in time, only one other person getting onto the train after him.

As he sits down on one of the free seats along the central gangway, he stretches out his legs, head falling back against the window in his back. He’s still not ready to face reality again, wants to go home as fast as possible, and hide under his bed covers until the next morning. When someone takes a seat on the opposite side of him, he pulls his legs back, and straightens up, his eyes shortly checking out the person in front of him.

A slight frown appears on his face as his eyes notice the tall figure, a black baseball cap on his head, and dark sunglasses sitting on his nose. He’s dressed ordinarily; a white T-shirt, and blue ripped jeans, a backpack sitting on the seat next to him. There is nothing suspicious about him that is until Jonghyun’s eyes fall on a pair of plump lips that are graced by the tiniest nuance of a smile.

It’s him.

It’s definitely him.

His heart flutters in his chest and he has no idea what to do, so he decides to do nothing at all and pretends like he’s not sitting in front of the person who just fucked him half an hour ago. Jonghyun tries to watch him from the corner of his eyes without it being too obvious, eyes gliding up a pair of tanned, defined arms. His arms are only an indication for his well-trained chest that is covered by his loose T-shirt, and Jonghyun swallows and looks away again when he notices how he’s stripping the other with his eyes.

Their ride together only lasts three stops before Adonis stands up from his seat, Jonghyun feeling a tightness building up in his chest. He’s about to lower his gaze again when a hand grabs his all of a sudden, pushing a piece of paper into it. When he looks at the other in bewilderment he only receives a genuine smile before the grip loosens on his hand and the man leaves the train.

He unfolds the paper instantly, a simple _‘See you next week – Minho’_ written on it in neat letters. When he looks up and out of the window _Adonis_ – Minho already heads into the direction of the escalators and doesn’t turn around again. When he’s out of sight Jonghyun looks back down at the piece of paper in his hands, underlining the other’s name with his thumb.

Jonghyun doesn’t know anything about the man with the tall build, not his age, not his occupation, not his background… _nothing_. All he knows is that he usually comes to the sauna in a narrow alley in Jongno every Thursday evening, that his hair smells of gasoline, that he likes to top… _and that his real name is Minho._

A small smile appears on Jonghyun’s lips as he slides deeper into his seat, and tucks the piece of paper into the pocket of his sweatpants.

**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> This one shot was inspired by an [article](http://www.koreaexpose.com/voices/a-night-at-the-gay-sauna-where-desire-comes-outarticle) I read recently, and I was so fascinated by it that I had to write something about it.
> 
> Fan Fiction Masterlist can be found [here](http://lala-pipo.livejournal.com/794.html).


End file.
